


Tumbleweed of fate

by Star_Miya



Series: Lucky 18 [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Red String of Fate, two couriers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/pseuds/Star_Miya
Summary: In which the two couriers share a drink again, but it's a different drink in a different place. Including: some foreshadowing, deep (relatively) sober talk and some bad obligatory Latin.





	Tumbleweed of fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Krzak przeznaczenia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304351) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean)



The Aces theatre was a crowded and noisy place – all those people talking, chairs being moved, glasses clattering could give someone used to small joints in the middle of nowhere a pounding headache. Of course, for Yuki, who always looked on the bright side, it meant that you could share even the deepest secrets and no one would pay attention – but truth be told, you couldn't even hear your own thoughts, not to mention anyone's secrets.

Cynthia Westwood sighed and glanced at the fellow courier who was accompanying her at the table and who was to blame for making her come here. If her job required visiting these parts of the Mojave, she'd rather stay in outer Vegas, but this time Yuki insisted on meeting at the Tops and for some reason Cynthia always found it difficult to refuse her. Now she suspected her friend simply wanted to show off and bask in glamour in front of someone from the outside – someone who knew her well. Damn, she acted pretty much like she owned this casino and the fact the staff members treated her like some kind of celebrity didn't help at all.

The audience finally grew quiet when a man wearing a hat as large and impressive as his moustache appeared on stage. As soon as he started playing his guitar and singing a melancholic song about longing for home, Cynthia found herself pleasantly surprised – in this flashy corner of the wasteland she had expected an equally flashy performance. Sometimes it was nice to be wrong.

"Ah-hah! Thought you might like this one!” Yuki smiled triumphantly over her glass. "Now you might as well admit this place is better you thought it would be.”

"Not until you shut up and let me enjoy the music” Cynthia murmured, keeping her eyes on the singer.

"Sure, why not? It's not half as bad as that trashy radio of yours.” Her friend winked and took another sip of her Martini. Which was splendid, by the way. Where did she get that stuff? When asked about it, she gave an unusually vague explanation... On the other hand, it included ghost and other fairy tale shit, which was typical of her. Deep inside Cynthia was grateful to her parents for giving her a perfectly normal name – perhaps being named after some near-forgotten fairy tale character wasn't good for your mental state?

That wasn't the main reason why Cynthia stopped asking, though. It's just that... While talking about her most recent travels, Yuki seemed pained, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it.

And so they went on talking about harmless stuff. Most of the time.

"Next stop: Lucky 38!” Yuki exclaimed right after the singer finished his first song. Her grin was somewhat ominous. "If I'm to show you around the Strip, that's the spot we sure can't miss!”

"The 'spot' which stays closed for everyone, huh?” Cynthia grumbled. "Trying to break in sounds exciting indeed.”

"Not to worry!” Her friend ignored the sarcasm. "The phantom of the casino lets my friends in, as long as they stay away from his penthouse. You can take the Presidential Suite and sleep as long as you want.” Hearing her talk this casually about the mysterious owner of the Strip felt... strange. Other people in the neighbourhood probably felt the same. Was that how Yuki convinced them she was Mr. House's right hand? Hell, perhaps that's exactly what she was?

"If you give me your suite, where are you going to sleep?”

"Why, I never sleep there! It's way too creepy!” Yuki seemed genuinely appalled by the very thought of that. "Still, I'm gonna hang out with you for a while longer. It's time you finally met my gang, you know. Especially Veronica, who's our hair twin- um, triplet. And, and Craig, too. You two have so much in common that I can't figure out if he's your long lost brother or future husband. Maybe you can tell me.” The mental image of Yuki playing a match-maker almost made Cynthia run away. For goodness' sake, she certainly would have done that long ago, if it wasn't for the Martini!

She took a sip while listening to her friend chatter happily – albeit somewhat half-heartedly – about her travelling companions. Their presence was quite a novelty too, for Yuki was not the kind of person who sticks around for long. She was more like a tumbleweed, rolling wherever the wind took her.

Of course, tumbleweeds too could get stuck on things... or people, apparently.

"Cyn?” Yuki's voice pierced through her thoughts. "When your visit is over... Get out of here, will you?”

Cynthia sighed exaggeratedly. "You bet I will. Right after I get some sleep.”

"No, I mean– out of Vegas. Out of the Mojave.” The other courier's expression grew darker, as she was staring absent-mindedly at her empty glass. "There's a storm coming and I don't want you caught in it.”

"You sound too cryptic again.” Cynthia shrugged, but couldn't help an uneasy feeling deep inside. Sure, being on the road she had met other travellers and heard some grim rumours – rumours about the NCR and the Legion preparing for round two – but she was no soldier and neither was her friend. "If you're worried, why are you still here? We can hide in a bar and keep on drinking until it's over.”

"Too late.” Yuki said in a serene voice, still staring at the glass – through the glass – as if it was a crystal ball. "Don't you see? All the Mojave is looking at me now, so I might end up right in the middle of all this mess.”

"Well, maybe that's for the better. They say the eye of a storm is the safest place, right?” Cynthia found herself trying to laugh it off, and frankly, it felt strange. As if their roles were suddenly reversed and none of them knew how to play her part.

"If you say so. Perhaps running away is no use.” Yuki winced and started fiddling with an engraved lighter she'd taken out of her pocket. "Do you believe in fate, Cyn? The red string which ties us to our destiny, blah blah blah?”

"Maybe. There sure is something that makes us meet over and over. Or is it just our line of work?” Cynthia chuckled, rather surprised with the change of topic. It had a dangerous resemblance to that talk about love they'd had... how long ago? An eternity or two? "Why red, anyway?”

"Dunno. It's some ancient concept I learned from my mother. She always said that was what brought Dad and her together. They barely could stand being separated for whatever reason.”

"And? Why are you bringing it up now?”

"It's just... What if I'd taken another way and got eaten by deathclaws? What if- if Goodsprings had never happened?” Yuki's voice trembled a little. "Do you know I wasn't even the first one to get this job? I heard some other courier had been picked, but changed his mind last minute.”

"An intuitive guy, that one. Or just reluctant to gamble.”

"You think I should withdraw too, don't you? Were you in my shoes, you'd probably deliver the package and go, huh?” Cynthia nodded firmly when she heard those words; that's exactly what she would do. "You see... No matter where I go or what I do, all roads lead me back here – to Vegas – and it's like- like something wants me to stay.” Yuki said while flickering that goddamn lighter endlessly, as if she wanted to burn down the red string of fate. Was it even flammable?

Cynthia rolled her eyes. Certainly, there were many things that brat was good at – science, for example. Or survival. Or seduction, God have mercy on those miserable men. But definitely not self-reflection.

She started talking – slowly, as if she was explaining a difficult thing to a child. "Ever though that might be a matter of feelings rather than fate? Just like in your parents' case.” She smiled slightly at Yuki. "What if you simply want to stay, because you love this place?”

For a moment her friend watched her in silence. This might work, Cynthia thought. And it did work. Kind of.

"Am I hearing things?” Yuki tilted her head like a curious bird. "Are you talking to me about love of your own will, Miss Not-That?”

"Oh, shut it. That was then and this is now. Now you're sober... Relatively.” And different, Cynthia added in her mind only. Less optimistic, more insecure. Desperate or just determined? Was that New Vegas that changed her? Or all those places she had been to? Damn, it was more than likely that those bullets she had taken messed up in her head, too... Nevertheless, she was changed now. Relatively.

Yuki was clearly about to respond with some snide remark, when a Chairman – one of those guys in tacky suits and peculiar speech pattern – approached her. He seemed confused.

"'Scuse me, baby doll? I guess this is meant for you.” He coyly handed her a sealed letter. She took it and frowned when she glanced at the seal. "Some shady gent delivered this.” He continued speaking. "Swank already reamed me out for not stopping him, so...”

"Thanks, Joey. Don't worry about it.” Yuki broke the seal and started reading the letter, not paying much attention to some kind of pendant that fell out of it. The Chairman retreated, visibly relieved.

A moment passed. The singer took a short break and now was enjoying a glass of water.

Yuki blinked and skimmed the letter again. And then again. Her mouth kept opening and closing, as if she was trying to say something, but all the words left her mind. Which was rather impossible – the only way to make her speechless was to lock her up in a small room with no windows. Breathless, then?

"What-” She uttered after a while that seemed like a day. Her eyes widened. "Why can't they just lure me with the Platinum Chip, like normal people?!”

"What? Who?”

"The Roman freaks.” Yuki crumpled the letter and dropped it on the table, grabbing the pendant instead.” Who do they think I am?!”

This time Cynthia couldn't stop her curiosity. She slowly reached for the piece of paper and unfolded it back. The message written on it turned out to be... disturbing. Mostly because of its senders.

_Ave, true to Caesar!_

_The man you have been seeking is at present in our custody and in an act of good will we shall let you decide on his fate. Therefore, the mighty Caesar_ _requires your presence at his camp, at Fortification Hill. His Mark will guarantee your safe-conduct through our lands. Any crimes you may have perpetrated against the Legion are hereby forgiven._

_Nuntiae Invictae salutem dicit Vulpes Inculta._

She shrugged. "I believe they think you're a blood-thirsty creature who craves for vengeance.”

"You sure?” Yuki stared at her, her eyes pleading. Now that was strange.

"Yup.” Cynthia arched her eyebrows. "But I can tell you what I think.”

"Don't you even. And they- they won't be telling me what to do.”

"You're not going, are you? I do know you've still got accounts to settle with that Benny guy, but it's not worth the risk.”

"Oh, I am going.” Yuki said through clenched teeth. "Because it's none of their fucking business.”

Oh joy... Perhaps she hasn't changed after all.

"At least plan your trip carefully, will you?” Cynthia glanced at the letter again. "And maybe practice some Latin.”

"I don't have to; Latin is Arcade's forte.” Suddenly a mischievous grin brightened Yuki's face. "Maybe I'll take him along. He'll be so delighted.”

"Um... How about taking along a whole army instead of one researcher?... If you manage to gather an army, that is."

"Oh, don't underestimate researchers, 'cause that one might surprise you. And bringing an army couldn't end well... Hey, wanna tag along, too?”

"Me?” Cynthia snorted. "What happened to 'a storm is coming, get out of here'?”

"Well, it was you who said the eye of a storm is the safest place.” Yuki put the Caesar's Mark into her pocket and poured another glass of Martini. "And that means you just need to stick with me, so you can be safe and sound.” She kept grinning, when she was filling Cynthia's glass. "Let's drink to this, shall we?”

The singer ended his performance and received well-deserved thunderous applause. Cynthia looked around the theatre – in fact, no one was paying attention to their talk.


End file.
